Make This Go On Forever
by emeralddesotocrosby
Summary: Ronan doesn't care about anything or anyone except destroying Xandar...but what if someone cared about him? RonanxOC OOC Ronan
1. Chapter 1

Ronan coughed as I helped him out of the tub full of blue liquid. "My lord, are you well?" I asked with mild concern.

"It is nothing to plague yourself with." Ronan snapped, his usually silky voice coarse from violent coughing. He snatched his hand out of mine as soon as he emerged from the tub. The servants began dressing him in his armor and he glared darkly across the room at me.

"I do not wish to see your intrusive face for the remainder of the day."

"Yes, my lord." I tried to mask the worry in my voice.

Ronan waved me away dismissively as I took my leave.

Late that evening as I was making my way to my room, I heard Ronan coughing again.

I tried to ignore it but my kindness has always been my weakness. Not only that, but I harbored secret desires for Ronan that I just couldn't explain.

I knew he would never feel the same so I took the risk of enraging him further with my caring.

As I entered his chamber, Ronan let out a low growl. "I told you I do not wish to see you." He sighed irritably. "Why have you disturbed me now?"

I squirmed under his intense gaze. "I was so worried about you..." I choked out. "I know I promised you-"

Ronan was in front of me in a flash. He held up my chin so I had to look in his eyes. "I do not care for this...ridiculous fantasy you may think we have. You are nothing, understand? Just because you think you love me does NOT mean I return your feelings."

"I couldn't have feelings for a murderer of women and children such as yourself, could I?" I retorted.

Ronan grabbed me by my throat and lifted me up. "I could kill you right now, girl."

"Then do it. I don't care." I dared him.

He suddenly let me go, and I fell to my knees breathlessly. Ronan sighed, turning away from me. "You are not Xandarian."

"It doesn't matter. You kill anyone you can." I said brusquely.

Ronan coughed. "Just leave." He breathed out.

"You are not well, Ronan." I protested.

"And yet you seem to know so much about the murderer, to harvest love for him." Ronan glared daggers at me. "And concern, another poisonous emotion."

"Yes, you are right. I do feel very much for you." I admitted. "But I don't have to act on foolish impulse such as yourself."

"Destroying Xandar is justice, Emerald."


	2. Chapter 2

"No, it's genocide, Ronan. Why can't you see that? You can't destroy an entire planet and expect good to come of it." I said softly.

"Perhaps if you were Kree, you would understand." Ronan suggested.

I shook my head in defiance. "No. I'll never agree with you on this."

He sighed loudly. "Emerald, they killed my family. I was raised a warrior to avenge their deaths. I have been waiting a _very_ long time to repay them the favor."

"I'm sorry for your losses but still-" I trailed off.

Ronan coughed and raised a hand to silence me.

"Are you okay?" I asked for about the millionth time.

"Yes. It is not your job to worry over me. It has become a nuisance." Ronan said in a dangerous tone.

"Unfortunately you're right about that. You're my master, Ronan. Why shouldn't I trouble myself with your health?" I asked calmly.

Ronan sighed and went to the door of his chambers. "I must speak to Thanos again."

"You must rest and regain your strength, Ronan. You are ill. Even the Kree Accuser must notice this."

He turned to face me, our lips mere inches apart. I leaned in to kiss him, but Ronan pulled away. "I am not some _weak_ creature that you have painted me to be. I do not need the help of a pathetic servant such as you. Now, leave me be before I am forced to teach you a lesson in pain."

"You're not a monster, Ronan. You're not any of those things if you don't choose to be. Your vision to kill billions of Xandarians doesn't have to take place if you don't allow it." I protested.

A confused look glinted in his soft violet eyes before he smirked. "Do not think you know me, girl. Have this room spotless when I get back. I have an arrangement to make with Thanos."


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't have to destroy them for revenge, Ronan."

"It's judgement." Ronan said, sighing.

He shot me a crisp glare before departing.

I pretended to be cleaning for about 15 seconds and then I followed Ronan ducking behind crevices in the brickwork of the Dark Aster. Ronan was no fool, however. He heard my footfalls behind him and turned.

He sighed. "I thought I told you to clean my quarters, servant."

"No matter." Ronan said, glaring. "You will accompany me to the flight deck and I will contact Thanos."

"All right."

As we enter the throne room, I saw Thanos face on the hologram.

"Accuser." He spat at Ronan, seeing him. "You are weak."

Ronan narrowed his eyes. "If I bring you the orb, you will destroy Xandar for me?"

"What's _this?" _

Thanos looked venomously at me. "Are you spooning your servants now, Accuser?"

"She means nothing to me." Ronan roared.

"You _must _tell me about this one." Thanos spoke with interest. "Maybe since she means nothing to you, I can use her as part of our agreement."


End file.
